I got called 'cool' by a five-year-old
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: MamoxHaru AU that was written for a dear friend. Possible mini series to come.


The bell sounded and the noises and screams of children escaping school for the day filled the courtyard. Elementary students filed out of the doors and started to find their parents or older siblings to take them home. A girl with long, dark hair and wearing a blue jumper and white t-shirt waved good bye to her classmate and ran over to the only other person she recognized. A big smile shone on her face as she stopped in front of the tall man, who shared a strikingly similar hair tone and facial structure.

"Hi Daddy! I'm ready to go home now!" she said happily.

"Let's head home then," said her father. Mamoru held out his free hand for the little girl to take and started walking down the street. The key chains on his daughter's backpack jingled almost in time with Mamoru's cane tapping. "Did you have a good first day of school?"

"Oh yes! I made a lot of friends!" Yumi nodded excitedly. "We talked about our family. I said that Mommy is really pretty and cooks good food for Daddy and me!" she said, skipping forward a bit to catch up with Mamoru's long strides. "And then I said Daddy always looks mean, but Daddy isn't mean at all!"

"Is that so?" Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"All of the other kids saw Daddy take me to school and said you were holding your long stick. I said Daddy can't see very well and the stick helps Daddy! Everybody thinks Daddy is cool now!" Yumi exclaims excitedly.

Mamoru chuckles again and they stop at a street light. Cars sped past until the walking sign turned on, and Yumi started to walk forward, giving Mamoru the okay to continue on as well.

"What else did you do today?" Mamoru asked. He was sure she had more to say.

"Um..." Yumi thought for a moment, slowing down her pace slightly. Mamoru felt her dragging behind. She sped back up when she broke her train of thought, "Oh! We had lunch today! I drank chocolate milk and ate the food Mommy made me! My friend wanted my hot dog and I gave it to him and he gave me his sandwich"

"It sounds like you're making friends already. I'm glad to hear that," Mamoru said as they turned into their house property. Mamoru undid the fence lock and stopped to grab the mail. Yumi let go of her father's hand and ran up to the front door to open it. She entered the house with Mamoru following close behind, he bent down to take off her backpack and jacket, reminding her to take her shoes off. As Yumi followed instructions, Mamoru took his own shoes off and walked into the house, depositing his daughter's things and his cane onto the couch.

"Mommy!" Yumi ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms. Her golden hair was tied up into a bun with a few strands falling in places, an apron around her waist and her sleeves rolled up from cooking.

"Welcome home, how was your day?" Haruka picked up Yumi and hugged her, brushing some of her daughter's dark hair out of her face as Yumi started to talk about her day again. Mamoru walked into the kitchen and leaned against the entry way, waiting for his wife to finish. Yumi was still talking about her day when Haruka set her down to greet Mamoru.

"Thank you for picking her up, I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Haruka walked towards Mamoru and took the mail out of his hands. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, Mamoru returning the favor.

"I got called 'cool' today by a bunch of five year olds," Mamoru said as he wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist, pulling her in close.

"He~ey!" Yumi's yelling interrupted their romance, "I am telling a story here!"

Haruka laughed and Mamoru let go of his wife, allowing her to return to her daughter. "I'm sorry dear, please continue,"

As Yumi continued her story, Mamoru walked across the kitchen to the table and sat down to listen. This time the end to her story was a bit different.

"...and then the kid next to me wanted my hot dog! I wanted his candy so I asked for that." Yumi finished off by peering around her mother and looking at the stove. "What are you making, Mommy?"

"Dinner, it will be ready in a bit so until then go on and play in your room okay?" Haruka pushed Yumi a bit out of the kitchen, and watched as she bounded off up the stairs. Haruka turned around and walked over to the stove and stirred the food.

"The food smells done," Mamoru stated, causing Haruka to turn around and scowl slightly.

"And?"

"I'm sure it also tastes just as good as it smells," Mamoru added on. He couldn't lie to her, her cooking has only improved since she started cooking for him all those years ago.

"Igawa called, he is going to be here tomorrow for repairs on your glasses," Haruka said as she turned back to her cooking, "Again."

"It's not my fault Yumi got ahold of them this time," Mamoru defended himself.

"You always leave them sitting on the table when you take a nap, and they're in reach for her to get at them and drop them. Then they break and we have to bring Igawa all the way out here to fix them,"

"It's not like he hates coming out here. He gets to see Yumi after all," he said leaning on the table and taking off his glasses to set them on the table and rub his eyes for a moment. He then set one hand back on the table and the other to be used as a chin rest. "You should convince him to take her for the day, give both of us some time off,"

"I couldn't ask him to do that..." Haruka trailed off as she tested her food. She made up a small saucer of food and walked over to Mamoru sitting at the table, "Here, try this for me,"

Mamoru did as she asked, and opened his mouth to accept the food. "Delicious, as always,"

Haruka smiled and bent down to give him another kiss. She untied her apron and hung it on the wall.

"Dinner is ready!" Haruka called out. Quick, little footsteps were heard above them, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mamoru put his glasses back on and pulled out the chair next to him for Yumi to sit down.

"I'm gonna sit next to Daddy tonight! Because Daddy is the coolest!" Yumi cried out as she scrambled onto the chair. She sat on her knees and turned to her father to give him the biggest smile. A small smirk grew on his face and he waited for Haruka to serve them. As soon as Haruka sat down herself, they engaged in their meal.

–

After dinner, Mamoru grabbed their plates and walked over to the sink to wash them out. Haruka told Yumi to wash up and get ready for bed. Haruka finished washing off the table and then joined Mamoru at the sink. They finished cleaning them together and as Mamoru was drying his hands off, Haruka wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled in close to her husband. Mamoru was taken aback slightly, but replied with wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"What's gotten into you today?" Mamoru asked, resting his chin on top of Haruka's head.

"I've had an exhausting day. The office was swarming all day, we had three cases fly off the handle and one detective was out of commission and in the hospital. The supermarket was busy and trying to rush home to start dinner was a pain," Haruka mumbled most of her speech into Mamoru's shirt. She took a deep sigh at the end and let her face rest against his chest a bit longer. Mamoru started to rub Haruka's shoulders slightly, until he noticed their daughter standing in the kitchen again.

"Did Mommy fall asleep?" Yumi asked, dressed in a pair of long striped pajamas. Haruka started to laugh as she unburied herself and turned to look at her daughter.

"Mommy had a long day, and so did you! Off to bed now," Haruka ushered Yumi out of the kitchen and followed her up the stairs. Mamoru walked into the living room and grabbed Yumi's backpack and jacket from the couch, as well as his cane. He set Yumi's things on the ground in front of the couch and sat down, resting his feet on the low table in front of him. He took off his glasses and set them on his lap next to his cane and leaned his head back, resting his eyes.

A half an hour went by until Haruka came down the stairs from putting Yumi to bed and sat down on the couch next to her husband. Noticing he was still asleep, she picked up his glasses and cane and held onto them as she laid down and rested her head in Mamoru's lap. The only thing of his that moved was his arm, as he rested his hand on Haruka's head and started to stroke her hair that was now shaken out of the bun from earlier.

It wasn't long before Haruka fell asleep, and with that Mamoru soon followed.


End file.
